Warrener
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Vulcar |price = $120,000 (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Elegy RH8 Retinue Savestra |makeyear = 1980s |swankness = |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Monroe |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = |modelname = warrener |handlingname = WARRENER |textlabelname = WARRENER |roadspawn = No (Original version) Yes (Enhanced version) (Enhanced version) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vulcar Warrener is a vintage four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Warrener is implied to have a Swedish origin, but it draws most of its traits from Japanese vehicles. The Warrener is heavily based on the Japanese designs of the , (Bluebird), and the first year of the . It also seems to draw some inspiration from the 1960's-70's . The car's front fascia is a heavy mix of those from the and Nissan Skyline C10. The chassis brings a mixed resemblance from the Datsun 510 and . The sideview mirror placement has a resemblance of the . By default, the Warrener spawns in a single-tone color. However, via customization, its secondary color is represented as a wide stripe passing through the hood, roof, trunk and rear end. Its interior and dials are shared with that of muscle cars like the Dukes. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Warrener has high acceleration and a good top speed for the class. Its potent 6-cylinder engine has the second-highest torque in the class, just behind the Super Diamond, but unfortunately this results in the car being prone to spinouts, requiring careful driving to maintain traction. Otherwise, the handling is responsive and quick due to the car's light weight and excellent braking. Still, addition of the spoiler mod is recommended to keep the car planted. Crash deformation is poor but the engine can take several direct hits before failing. The vehicle is powered by a 6-cylinder engine in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. True to what the badge suggests, a 5-speed gearbox is fitted, while the interior features an automatic transmission gear lever. It shares the engine sound with the Rat-Loader and the Rusty Rebel, but with a cleaner tone. With the "Intercooler" modifications installed, two turbochargers are fitted on a side of the engine. GTA V Overview Inline-6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Warrener-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery VulcarWarrener-Front-GTAV.png|The Warrener on the original version of GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Vulcar Warrener Twinturbo Engine GTAV.jpg|The twin turbochargers fitted on the Warrener with the "Intercooler" modifications. Warrener-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Warrener on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Warrener-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Warrener on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original verison *Available in every protagonist's garage in single player. ;Enhanced version *Can be found in traffic. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought online from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $120,000. *Can be rarely found in traffic. Stealing one will result the player to be kicked out of the vehicle and thus not being able to get back in. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When the turbo upgrade is installed in the Warrener, rather than featuring a blow-off valve that creates a distinct "hiss" sound when letting off the accelerator, it will feature compressor surges, creating a fluttering "whistle" sound. Several other classics and tuners in the game also have this feature. *Police chatter identifies the car as an Annis vehicle, when in fact it is manufactured by Vulcar. This is likely a developer's mistake, although Annis is notably based on , who manufactures the on which the Warrener is based. This is possibly a reference to Nissan's sale of the 210 in the United States under the pseudonym of "Datsun" during the 1970s. *Its wheels resemble the famous RS Watanabe eight-spoke wheels, which is again, popular in import culture. The same wheels can be found on the Futo, an AE86-inspired coupe and the Youga. *The Warrener is also the first vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V to have taped headlights modifications. This modification was popular in the late 1960s and 1970s Japanese race cars, gymkhana and rally cars. **Furthermore, some other modifications that can be applied to this car (such as the Shakotan exhaust and Grachan hood) appear to be inspired by the Shakotan car scene, a car style originating in Japan. *The Warrener, like several other vehicles, does not contain reverse lights. *When installing a Lip or Ducktail spoiler, the "Warrener" badge will become partially covered. *One can customize the car into a car (a homemade racecar) by removing the bumpers, grille and trim, but installing roll bars. This is most likely because old Volvos, Toyotas and Datsuns (on which the car is based, or at least is a parody of) are very popular vehicles in folkrace. *Strangely, 5 inlet pipes can be seen within the inlet manifold, but 6 exhaust pipes within the exhaust manifold, which is an unbalanced amount of pipes. *The crew emblem fitted to the Warrener is significantly larger than other vehicles' emblems. *The Warrener has fender-mounted mirrors, which were mandatory in Japan until 1983. Even European and American cars sold in Japan had to have those mirrors. *The front license plate appears to be tilted to one side when viewed head-on. *The default radio stations for the Warrener are The Lowdown 91.1 and Space 103.2. Navigation }}de:Warrener (V) es:Warrener pl:Warrener Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vulcar Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in "I'm Not a Hipster" Update Category:DLC Vehicles